Heir to the Lightbearers
by TheWriteGuy777
Summary: Brendan just moved to the Hoenn region, and he is not too thrilled about it. Team Aqua and Magma are running amok, racial issues simply because he is from Johto, an alter ego with a special blood lust, an awkward relationship with his next-door neighbor and an ancient family secret is waiting to be uncovered. Rated M for explicit language, adult themes, and a "fun" relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Moving Day and Mudkip.

DISCLAIMER: Hi there! This is my first ever fanfic. This fanfic is rated Mature but these first few chapters are going to be Teen. I plan on updating weekly, but life happens so if I don't, sorry! Reviews and sharing and stuffs are greatly appreciated and enjoy!

Brendan sat in the dimly lit moving van, bored out of his mind. He was stuck in the back of the moving van, surrounded by furniture and boxes, he had no idea if he was even remotely close to his new home in Littleroot. He could feel the truck slow to a stop and he heard the doors of the truck close. The door to the moving van slid up revealing a blinding light, blocked only by the silhouette of his mother.

"Morning sweetheart! Sorry again that you are stuck back here." She cheerily cooed.

"Yeah, its great. Totally not cramped or bored out of my mind. Totally did not suck complete ass." Brendan's sarcasm stung, but he descended from the prison. Brendan grabbed a giant box that was labeled 'Brendan's Shit' and dashed upstairs.

"Don't forget to set your new clock upstairs!" Brendan had already disappeared inside. Mom sighed.

May looked out from her windowsill and saw her new neighbors stroll in. Her Treecko climbed on top of her shoulder as she stared out at the new bodies begin unpacking. She smiled, and began her way downstairs to assist in the unpacking. Mom was still outside and began grabbing various kitchen objects: knives, a toaster, and some crackers of some sort.

"I'd better go help out and meet the neighbors, better than creeping up here. Come on, Treecko."

She scampered down the stairs, her Treecko in tow; she saw the moving truck drive off, now completely emptied. An older woman stood hands on her hips; it had been a long drive in the van and now the remaining boxes had to be emptied with just the two of them, Brendan, of course not very keen to help until he himself was settled in. May approached the mother of the teenager.

"Hi! I'm May, your new neighbor, need any help?"

"Oh, yes please, just these boxes need to go into the kitchen. My son is upstairs, I'll be fine, go see if he needs help."

Brendan cut open the box and began unpacking, he was a speed demon in his packing, so the box was a jumbled up mess. He swore at this, all of his stuff was cluttered, making the unpacking process more difficult. He moved over to the new clock his father bought him for the new move. Brand new, it needed batteries which thankfully were supplied. Suddenly, a small green lizard climbed aboard the lanky teen. Treecko sat upon his shoulder staring back at its trainer, with a quizzical look.

"Oh, hi there! I'm your new neighbor, May! Happy to finally meet you!"

Brendan eyed the girl carefully, she wore a red bandanna which covered most of her brunette hair, her bright red jacket was zipped up, despite the warm, tropical climate of Hoenn. She wore short, tight spandex for shorts, she seemed kind of enough, but in his experience, looks were deceiving.

However, she noticed this. "Are you checking me out?" She snapped, the newcomers had not been as friendly as she had thought.

Brendan flushed with embarrassment. "No! No, not at all! My apologies! I'm Brendan from Johto, just nervous about the move, that's all." He extended his hand in an attempt to offer peace. She kindly accepted the olive branch.

"It's fine, your Mom mentioned you might need some help moving in." She smiled at Brendan, he seemed kind enough, his nervousness was typical after a long move from Johto, especially after the second rise of Team Rocket. She chose not to ask about his past, but instead inquire about his reason to move here. She began to dig through the cluttered mess of Brendan's belongings.

"So, you already told me you are from Johto, why the move?

Brendan moved over to his box of stuff and sighed. He really missed Johto, despite its recent happenings.

"My dad got a job as the new gym leader in Petalberg City, that and Johto was becoming too hectic for our liking." Well, okay, that didn't work and he walked right into the topic she didn't want to discuss! Alright, what about his adventure, surely that would cause conversation.

"Well, when are you leaving on your adventure?

Another sigh. The room was slowly coming along, some books were on his shelf and the clock struck 1:00 pm.

"Not sure yet. It's going to take a couple months to get settled, not even sure if I'm leaving on an adventure.

Man, he was such a sad guy! Whatever, looks like he can take care of things on his own from here. May remembered her promise to her father to go do some field research for him.

"Well, I hope you cheer up; Hoenn's a beautiful region to explore, something I hope you can witness soon enough." She winked at Brendan and left the new house. Brendan sighed once more and went back to unpacking. May was a great help, but there was still much to be done and the entire downstairs needed work. Brendan's mind began to dawdle back to his new neighbor and hopefully soon to be friend. He soon became very angry with his behavior when she had first arrived. Damn! She was cute, kind and smart and I just sat there like a dumbass! What the hell was that sappy act I played?! Where did she even go? Why the hell did I just sit there and wallow in depression for no good reason? As his earlier foolishness ate away at his mind, Brendan moved to work on the downstairs.

"I just have too many questions, I need some air."Brendan swore violently.

Brendan sighed for the last time. He decided he needed to speak with May and apologize for his awkwardness earlier. He walked the doorway, he looked into the now fully furnished living room. Once he exited the new house, Mom was still outside, finishing off the last of the boxes.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you finished unpacking upstairs?"

"Yeah, Mom. I just need to get some fresh air." Brendan replied.

He walked out into the bright sun filled grass field. There was a single house next to there's which Brendan knew was May's house. Before he could stride to May's house, he saw a child near the entrance, Brendan approached her with a smile.

"Hi, stranger. I heard yelling down the road, but I am too scared to go out and investigate, could you go check it out?"

"Sure, why not?" Brendan replied.

As he walked up the road, he did indeed hear the screaming and began to walk towards the source of the sound.

He saw the source of the screaming: an older man was scampering backwards in an attempt to escape from some sort of raccoon. He seemed pitiful, but what was even more pitiful was what occurred next.

"Help! You there! In my bag are some Pokeballs, use one of them to combat this vicious Zigzagoon!"

"On it"! Was Brendan's response, without a second thought, he bounded forward, sliding along the grass towards this scientist's bag and pulled the first Pokeball out of the satchel and tossed it towards the apparently dangerous Zigzagoon. Out popped a small, blue creature with orange fins, it was clearly suited more to aquatic areas, sporting a large back fin and was walking on four limbs. It squealed "Mudkip", most likely the creature's name.

The battle spirit of both Mudkip and Brendan now thoroughly ignited, surged forward into battle, atop its back was the banner of victory. Mudkip sprang forth into a tackle, a command issued by Brendan's battle fervor. The Zigzagoon, toppled by the sudden new opponent, looked fearfully at both its foe and its leader. Forced to fight back, it growled at its adversaries, who were unfazed to such resistance. The professor sat back in awe, nothing was more trembling than the might of a true warrior. This warrior he thought, had no Pokemon of his own yet commanded this one with such skill and precision, how was this possible? Before he could even bat an eye, the battle was over and the Zigzagoon that attacked the professor was gone.

"Sir, are you alright?" Brendan asked in a worried tone to the old-timer.

"Me? I'm fine, thank you very much. Who are you?" The professor was assisted back to his feet by Brendan. Mudkip had returned to its Pokeball and the professor, felt much better holding his satchel once again.

"I'm Brendan, I just moved here from Johto, you are?"

"I am Professor Birch, you must be our new neighbor, pleased to finally meet you. Please follow me to my lab, we can speak more there."

They both walked to the other building in Littleroot, containing a multitude of high tech machinery and various books regarding Pokemon research. It was an impressive lab, with areas dedicated the Pokemon, which Mudkip took a great liking to, a small pond with some rocks peeking out of the water, a perfect habitat for little Mudkip. Birch continued to lead the two of them to the back of the room where his desk and primary computer sat.

"Brendan, I was most impressed by how you handled that battle earlier, tell me now, was it your first?"

"Yes sir, it was. I've never battled before." Brendan replied, in a shy fashion. Professor Birch rubbed his grizzled chin thoughtfully. He recalled May's words from earlier depicting a shy, sad boy who lacked any real hope or desire for a journey, but was it his place to push a journey upon the boy? He looked confident and Mudkip enjoyed his company, but once again was it his place to start a journey for the boy? Was it time for Mudkip to leave the nest? So many questions confounded the Professor, but yet another thought struck him: May! He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 pm, she should be on her way home now, but the guilt of a careless father overwhelmed him.

"Brendan, I'm afraid I have to ask another favor from you."

"What is it, sir?" He was attentive and loyal from the looks of it, Mudkip adored the teenager's company.

"Take Mudkip with you and go find my daughter, May. I sent her out to do some field research for me, but I'm afraid it's getting fairly late. I just want to make sure she gets home safe." The professor losing his assurance, stuttered over his words surprisingly.

"Don't worry Professor, We'll be back soon." And with that Brendan was off once again towards Route 201. Professor Birch sank down into his chair, exhausted. He had much more work to do as well. He had research to file and notebooks to sort, soon Birch would have to this all alone without May. His computer came to life with a blank silhouette stating "Norman". Birch gulped, nothing was more menacing than an unknown, legendary trainer from Johto. He had rumors that Norman had completed the gym challenge in Johto, but never proceeded to the take the Champion's mantle for some reason. The professor answered the call.

"Hello Norman, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" The professor was uneasy, he had never spoken to the new gym leader before.

"Good day, professor; I was just making sure my family moved in safely. I couldn't make it down there due to some work here." Norman's cheery voice calmed the professor down.

"They've settled in nicely, Brendan truly is your son." The professor sat there, thinking of Brendan bounding up the hills with that same battle fervor from before.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Norman had no clue of what had transpired in his absence.

"Ah yes, he truly is your son." The professor began to retell the encounter of the vicious Zigzagoon.

Matthew was dashing through Oldale Town by now. He and Mudkip were a fierce menace to the tranquil countryside. It was a true sight to behold, just an ordinary guy picked up a Mudkip and off they he goes, annihilating everything before them. Matthew stopped his trail of carnage to look at his watch: 5:23, he was making good time, at this rate, May would be home in time for supper. He still felt awful about the way he had treated May and Hoenn, he wanted to make up but was too sappy to do it. He climbed up Route 203 and saw her insight.

"H-hey there!" Matthew was out of breath by the time he climbed the hill, bent over panting.

"What are you doing here? And where did you get that Mudkip?" May had no idea why Brendan was chasing after her.

"The professor was worried about you, he said he wanted you home in time for supper." Brendan was still panting as he slogged up the hill. "So he sent me and Mudkip to come get you."

"Well, you've certainly made it. But before we go back, why don't we have a battle? You have a Pokemon and the look of a trainer, so why not play the part?" May looked over Brendan, gone was the depressed sap that she saw hours ago, just being around Pokemon had a good influence on the foreigner. She now hoped that he would at least consider leaving on his journey.

And thus the battle started, or if it could even be called a battle, it was over very quickly. May would later recall that Brendan's eyes burned with furious fervor, they were literally ablaze as he carved through her poor Treecko, it didn't stand a chance despite type advantages. His blaze dissipated as he realized what he had done: his mission was to bring her back safely and apologize for his awkwardness previously, he couldn't even fathom how or what had just occurred, this… blood lust he felt, why did he rend her so easily? What was this feeling of satisfaction? He was no warlord, he was just a mere boy, why? Brendan initially came out here to right his wrongs, but he just annihilated May for what purpose? All of these questions confounded Brendan, as they began back home.

May just sat there, in pure shock, never won a battle before and he just eviscerated her. All she could do is sit in awe, Brendan had bested her in his first battle with relative ease. Was is that she was too weak or was he just some sort of battling legend waiting to be released? It reminded her of her first loss, but this was somehow more devastating even though there was nothing on the line. As they walked home, she second guessed herself about beginning her journey, she simply wasn't strong enough.

On their way back, the Professor explained the situation to the new gym leader, who was as equally interested in this new undertaking. Norman always knew his son was destined for something greater than being cooped up in a lonely room, moping about. As they spoke it was decided: Brendan would leave on his journey, whether he wanted to or not. He needed to discover himself and his ancient family lineage, Norman wanted his son to finish his legacy, tackle the League challenge in his place and this was the perfect opportunity.

And than they entered the lab again; May now unsure of herself and Brendan more confused than ever, the Professor greeted them both happily.

"May, it's so good to see you again and in just in time for supper. Now run along now, me and Brendan have to business." The professor winked at his daughter and than looked towards the Johto newcomer. May exited quickly, still unsure if she was strong enough to go on her journey alone.

"Brendan, you've impressed me. You've helped me twice today, never battled before and you look like you've done it a thousand times! And there is someone else who would like to speak with you." The professor stepped away from his desk, unveiling his monitor to reveal Norman, sitting in his half furnished Gym, his eyes gleaming with a special light: happiness.

"Hello, son. You've had a busy day today! You moved in, helped the professor on two accounts and its not over yet!" Norman blasted through the speakers.

"Dad, what are you doing, don't you have a gym to run?" Brendan was not exactly thrilled to talk to his father right now, he was just too confused about his battles previously to even comprehend why his father had summoned him upon Birch's request.

"Brendan, I would not talk to you about today's affairs if it wasn't important. You want a journey, don't you?" Norman looked at his son, he was smiling, any fear held about the new gym leader was gone.

Brendan sat there flustered in the lab, he didn't want a journey at least not yet, they just moved in, shouldn't he wait a couple days at least before leaving? And yet, he thought about this battle spirit, this fury that dwelt from within, it needed to be unleashed, and it answered for him.

"Yes. I will leave tomorrow morning." It was a simple and confident answer, not like the Brendan from that same morning, this was what he strived to be. This answer did not surprise the duo, they had known from the very beginning, call it father's intuition.

Brendan left the lab with a newfound purpose, his confusion became reassurance and gave him a bright outlook on exploring his new home and now he was packing again to leave on a new journey. As for May, she had no clue what that meeting was about, shook off her fears and finished what little packing she had to do. Norman sat back in his gym with the newfound happiness in the growing maturity of his son and Professor Birch gleamed in a new light, Mudkip was in good hands and May made a new friend. Brendan finished packing quickly and looked out his window to his next destination: Petalberg City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Encounter

Brendan left at first dawn, his mother wished him best of luck and with his brand new Running Shoes and Pokedex, he booked it back to Oldale and crossed Route 102 in a blaze of fire, the same fire he battles with. There was no stopping such an impressive juggernaut of strength, he had no equal. This battle fervor was only stopped by his arrival of his initial destination: Petalberg City, where his father Norman presided as the gym leader. Looking at his watch, it occurred to Brendan that he had spent just over an hour reaching Petalberg, at least he was still close to Mom, Brendan thought.

He knocked on the door to the Gym, from the outside, it seemed bland on the outside, basic concrete with a brown shingle rooftop. And than he walked inside. Dad's gym was inspired completely by their home back in Johto; bamboo furnishings, cushions on the floor, a strict "No shoes" policy past the doorway. A challenger walked out in a bad mood, cursing his own luck and spouting profanities about how cheap Johtonians were in combat and how tacky he thought the decor was. Norman followed him with a heavy sigh

"Come back once you toughen up. I'll be waiting." Norman stepped out from the dojo, exasperated, he walked towards his son.

"Whoa, now that was quick, when did you leave?" Norman did not expect to see his son so soon.

"At first light, who was that?" Brendan's voice was disturbed, why was this guy such a bad sport and spouting excuses?

"I'm afraid that this is the true nature of Hoenn, Brendan. It's full of racist delinquents like that one, they are entitled to everything, even gym battle victories. But if they intend to be spoon-fed, they have another thing coming!" Norman was furious, a new kind of rage was building, similar to that of Brendan. It was a brief episode, and led Norman to his next question: "Do you know where you are going at all?"

Brendan hadn't stopped to think where he would go next, he just knew his father was a gym leader, he was a stranger in a new place and asked for guidance; "Does it matter? Can't I just fight you now?"

Norman laughed. "You can fight me but you won't last two seconds. I would go-" He was cut off by the entrance of a newcomer: he was pale, far more pale than either of the Johtonians, bright green hair, he was scrawny and limp-looking.

"Umm… excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I was… wondering if you could help me…

The boy asked, he was incredibly shy, and Brendan couldn't think of how to respond. Norman was the one who stepped forth.

"Hold on, boy. First off, if its help your seeking you should state your name first. Second off, lighten up! We aren't going to hurt you or anything." Norman's statement was reassuring, but it didn't help his confidence.

"Okay… well, you see…, I am going to move to Verdanturf soon… my dad thinks it would be better if I had a Pokemon..." He stammered out. The father and son exchanged glances, Norman nodding with a smile replied.

"Well, that's simple; Brendan, go with him and make sure he does this proper. Here you can borrow my Pokemon and here is a Pokeball. Go for it!"

May woke with the sunlight filtering through her window, she was slept later than she had anticipated. She stepped into her daytime clothes quickly and gathered up her belongings and whatever confidence she could warrant and stepped out of her room. Her parents were sitting downstairs, enjoying some coffee.

"Morning, May! Finally out of bed to chase down the neighbor boy, huh?" The professor sat in his chair, grinning.

"Chase him down? What do you mean, Dad?" She never knew Brendan had left.

"Well, he certainly has a head start on you, that's for sure. He's already at Petalberg I think." The professor grinned again "Go get him, sweetheart."

May's mouth fell open, he said he wasn't going on journey and he just left, didn't even say goodbye or ask for advice? Was he insane? Foolish? Heartless? Whatever, she had to find out. And than she was off, booking it for Petalberg with a wind-like speed.

Brendan escorted Wally to nearby route 102 so that he could catch a Pokemon. He walked scared, like at any point he would be assailed by someone or something. Wally, did eventually walk into the tall grass.

"Pokemon just show up when I'm sitting in the grass like this...right?" Wally stuttered.

"Yup, just keep your eyes peeled and make that throw count, I don't want to bail you out if you miss." Brendan gave him a reassuring smile, he was afraid, it was brand-new to him. Even though Brendan had never caught a Pokemon before, he at least knew how.

Then it appeared, giant green bowl-cut, tiny pale body with what looked like excessively saggy pant legs, a Ralts. Wally threw out the loaner Pokemon from Norman, tossing it very wimpily to release the small Zigzagoon.

"Now Wally, you have to attack the Pokemon if you want to catch it, but not too much otherwise, your chance will be lost forever." Brendan said, Wally took his advice and put into practice. The Zigzagoon rushed forward with a feeble tackle as if it had done this before. The Ralts fell over but got up immediately, it was certainly a fighter. It growled at the Zigzagoon, but it was too late.

"Go, Pokeball!" Wally's feeble throw managed to bonk the poor Ralts on the head, knocking it over as the red hue engulfed it. They both watched the shakes on the Pokeball with suspense, and than click! Ralts had been caught. Wally dragged his feet to pick it up, and as he did, the biggest smile grew upon his face. "It's mine, all mine! I caught a Ralts!"

Brendan couldn't help but grin, Wally was scared just step into the grass and now he was brimming with confidence. Just like yesterday, the presence of Pokemon empowered Wally, gave him newfound courage and happiness. They walked back to Norman's gym together, Wally now excited for the move to Verdanturf and Brendan excited for his first gym battle wherever it may be.

Once they got back to the gym, Wally thanked both Norman and Brendan and was off to his new home in Verdanturf. Norman smiled as Wally left, which Brendan questioned.

"What are you so happy about, finally face a good challenger?"

"No, part of being a gym leader is protecting the denizens of your town, taking care of their needs, being someone to look up to. Wally has made a good first impression for me. Being new, people are hesitant to approach me." He replied with a smile, but this one was different from before, it was anticipation. "Now then, let me tell you your next destination. But first, some family business." He reached forward and locked the door.

The room was filled with tensity, gone was the sunny gym and now was a cold, dark room. Norman walked towards a veiled box, and spoke: "Our family holds a dangerous and powerful secret, if exploited, it could ruin the world. This is why we left Johto. To escape and embrace peace."

He uncovered the veil. There was a massive set of armor, it was red at the top, with gold streaks, these streaks ended with a beautiful emerald tinge. In the center, pure pearl white and ended with that same emerald tinge. And at the bottom of this Johto inspire armor, a charcoal gray ending with white triangles at the pant legs. He spoke again with that same serious tone: "This armor if a gift, a gift not to be trifled with, only our bloodline may receive such a gift." The gauntlets of the armor held a Pokeball, but unlike any that Brendan had seen: It had the design of a rainbow and etched into it was some ancient scripture that was unintelligible. "This is our destiny. We are protectors of the peace. This is the secret of our bloodline. Do you understand? Your next destination is Rustboro City. Go now." And Brendan left understanding nothing other than becoming powerful and where his first gym battle would be.

Brendan walked out and reached Petalberg Woods fairly quickly, it was impossible to miss, the mass of trees was the only way forward. In the woods, there were many Pokemon, but only one stood out to him as he conquered over the puny trainers of the woods and the horde of Bug and Grass type Pokemon, a single Shroomish that actually survived getting hit by Mudkip. And he did what any sensible trainer would do and caught it. He continued through the woods when until he heard screaming, two different voices from the sound of it.

Brendan quickly scaled one of the plentiful tree to locate the sound of the screams. And than he saw it, it was May and some sort of business man who were being assaulted by some sort of thug, wearing blue and had a bunch of crossbones all over. He than jumped down and joined the fray.

May was screaming, a lot, hoping for some strong trainer to help her. And he did. The trainer jumped down from one of the trees and slammed into the Team Aqua grunt, he didn't bother with a battle against May, he just grabbed at her. She couldn't tell who this trainer was, he was pale, that's all she could tell. He sent out a Shroomish and slammed the grunt down, without hesitation. Both May and the Devon worker began to thank him when she realized who it was, Brendan!

"Oh thank you so much, you were remarkable, here take this as thanks, go to go now!" He handed Brendan a Great Ball and left.

It was just May and Brendan now, she stammered out, "Thanks for that, I don't know what we would've done without you."

Brendan shrugged, "Just doing the right thing, who were those guys?"

"That thug you beat up was from Team Aqua, they are pretty notorious around here, the other guy is from the Devon Corporation, the biggest company around here, think Silph Co. in Kanto and you are in the right direction."

The two of them now walked out of the forest, May finally pushed the question she had been waiting to ask. "So since when are you going on a journey, and with a Pokedex no less?"

Brendan sighed, he didn't want to talk about the sudden change, it was all about his father's belief in an ancient bloodline that Brendan didn't even know existed until today or how he was destined to be the strongest trainer in the world. He needed an excuse quick. Or not.

"You Johtonians and your secrets, it's all right you don't have to tell me if it's private. But we should work on your tan, you stick out like a sore thumb." She winked at him, whatever the reason was one thing was clear, he saved her. And that's all that mattered to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, which caused Brendan to blush and trip over his words.

"Uh, I got to get to Rustboro quick for my first gym badge, gotta go!" He skedaddled away from her onto the big city in front of him.

Exasperated, May said, "He's such a mystery, maybe that's why I like him so much." She let out a small giggle and watched him storm forth into Rustboro city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Gym Badge

Sorry it's late, had a really busy week, sorry!

Brendan walked into Rustboro all flustered because of May, but at least he was here. It was a big city with a simple structure. One giant road led Brendan to the gym and the Devon Corporation, it also brought him to the Trainers' school and the Pokemon Center. Brendan stopped into the center to heal up his team.

It was a sunny, inviting room; typical of Pokemon Centers, Nurse Joy was sitting at the desk of course, but there was an oddity, this was his first center visit, stairs that led downwards; he was finally stopped from exploring by Nurse Joy.

"Hi! Is this your first time in a Pokemon Center?" Nurse Joy asked, typical trainers came straight to the desk, not soak in the surroundings.

"Yes, what is downstairs? I thought I just got my Pokemon healed up here." Brendan inquired.

"Those are the overnight rooms, if you have a Pokedex, you can stay overnight there free of charge." She said in a cheery tone.

Brendan was happy to have a room for the night and have his Pokemon healed after his unrelenting conquest of Hoenn, but the fact that this was an exclusive privilege for how limited Dexholders there were. It was a colossal waste of resources for common courtesy. Johto had inns practically every ten feet, you were never in shortage of hospitality, yet here its only in major cities? Brendan chalked it up to another reason to miss his homeland of Johto.

"At least it's free." Brendan muttered. "Could you look after these two? And I would like a room as well." He flashed his Pokedex, and with that, Shroomish and Mudkip were carted away and his was given a key for his room. The rooms were nice enough but certainly not livable for a long period of time. These were built specifically for travelers yet so limited in only affecting Dexholders, it felt pointless. Brendan had no clue where to go after Rustboro and he knew he couldn't stay here long without losing his mind, maybe he should go home after his first badge and learn more about the region before going onward.

There was a knock on the door, Brendan expected Nurse Joy to drop off Mudkip and Shroomish, but no. It was a girl, a couple years younger than seventeen year old Brendan, she wore a typical school uniform, she had a somewhat sour look on her face.

"Excuse me sir, are you from Johto by chance?" She asked.

"Yes, but first who are you?"

She put her hands on her hips as if she meant business, "I am Roxanne, the Rustboro gym leader and teacher. I was wondering if you had any knowledge about the three legendary dogs: Sui-"

She was cut of by Brendan, "Suicune, Entei and Raikou. Yes I know of them. I lived just outside Ecruteak City and could see both bell towers from my house. I am very familiar with them, why?"

"Well, this is convenient. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being a guest speaker for my first graders." She inquired.

Brendan sat for a moment and contemplated his next move. "Under one condition: you battle me for my gym badge in front of them all."

May was still out on Route 104, she had no business in Rustboro other than leaving it. She needed a boat to take her to Slateport City. She couldn't care less about how she got there. She began her search at the harbor, looking for a captain that would satisfy her need.

Brendan was led by Roxanne to the Trainer's school. The classroom was massive, must have been at least fifty or so students, it was uncomfortable and cramped. They were all first graders, so no other grades of students. This all befuddled Brendan.

"Are all of the schools like this? This is a ridiculous amount of students for just you to teach." Brendan spat out. He didn't have a problem lecturing about the legendary dogs for an hour because that was what he was going to do.

"Yes, all of our schools are like this. Perhaps you can shed some light on how Johto teaches as well. I only teach history; there is a different teacher for a different subject all days except for Sunday."

Brendan muttered, "At least somethings make sense. Another reason for Johto being superior."

He lectured for an hour about the origins of the beasts. It enthralled the students and even Roxanne showed some interest. At the end there were some questions, typical kid stuff. But there was one that surprised him: "Did the legendary dogs ever get controlled by the Ancients?"

Brendan stammered back "Uh… No. There is no proof of the Ancients ever controlling the legendary dogs."

He had never heard of the "Ancients", he figured no was a safe answer and it was. Than Roxanne broke the silence.

"No more questions, than onto the main attraction. Our Johtonian has asked for a battle at the gym, but why not here while we wait for your parents to pick you up?" Roxanne cooed, the kids cheered.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle and only the challenger Brendan may substitute Pokemon, are there any other questions?"

"Nope, just start." Brendan replied back. His battle fervor now piqued, he knew Roxanne used Rock types, this would be simple enough.

She led with a Geodude, a fairly weak one to be exact or so Brendan thought, it was one shot by Shroomish; no bull, no tricks, just an honest one shot. This floored Roxanne and the students, some parents began watching as well. Next was her ace Nosepass which would have been impressive if it also wasn't completely annihilated by Mudkip. She didn't even have a chance to fight back. All the children watched as their precious teacher got blown back. Her Pokemon which were at times playmates slammed into the dust. The parents stood with agape mouths, Roxanne dropped her head and said: "Congratulations. You've won your first gym badge in Hoenn."

Than the complaints started. Brendan now saw the full force disdain of the Hoenn region. Parents yelling, kids whining, both Shroomish and Mudkip looked up at Brendan as if they did something wrong. And Brendan sat there, soaking it all in. He felt time and time again for Johto to bring him back home where he truly belonged. And than the din stopped.

"Here, your official Stone Badge. Now go before the mob eats you alive." Roxanne said in a cold manner. She was young, yet also vulnerable to the Hoenn hatred.

He left through a back road. He had proven what he had already witnessed with his father: genuine disdain. The color of his skin caused so much hatred. May was right, he desperately needed a tan. He thoughts were plagued, but then, a daylight robbery took place. A Team Aqua Grunt ran out from the Devon Corporation building with some sort of suitcase, the same Devon Corporation member that Brendan had saved back in the woods came out yelling: "Wait! Don't take our Goods!"

Brendan stopped the winded business man. "Hey there, what is going on? Were you robbed?"

The businessman collected himself. "You are that amazing trainer from before! Please I require help again, that same grunt from before just broke in a robbed us blind! Please I could lose my job if we don't get those parts back!"

"Calm down, its not a problem at all." Brendan reassured him. "I'll go kick his butt again, it'll be easy." Brendan sprinted through Route 116 to catch up the criminal. On his way, he passed an old man who had been pushed to the ground, he must have been sixty years old at least. Brendan helped him up, keeping an eye on the scoundrel heading for some sort of cave.

"Wrah! Damned bastard! I was just walking my darling Peeko and he slammed into me and has taken my darling! Bastard I say!" The old man had quite a temper. He was screaming these profanities to the point where the townspeople could probably hear.

"Sir, I'll get back Peeko, I'm chasing after that man anyway. What's your name, sir?"

"Sir? I haven't had anyone call me that in decades. I am Captain Briney, a sworn man of the sea I am! If you can manage to get Peeko back for me, I'll give you a ride on my boat anytime!"

"That sounds great, I'll definitely take you up on that offer." Brendan helped up the captain. Brendan finally reached the cave, labeled as the Rusturf Tunnel, it wasn't anything particularly special, a straight and narrow road more like, but it was incomplete. Two big rocks at the end halted progress and there sat the thief.

"Grah! This tunnel is a dead end and so will my career if I can't get these goods to the boss!"

"Your life is a dead end anyway."

The grunt looked back into the eyes of the same trainer who railed him earlier that day.

"You again! Blast it all, I don't have a choice do I?"

"You do, surrender. Turn yourself in. Give me what you have stolen and I will forgive your transgressions." Brendan's commanding voice echoed off of the walls of the cavern. The grunt backed away in fear, right back into the boulders which blocked his escape. But than: an idea emerged.

"Fine, I'll fight you. Come on!"

Brendan didn't even have to breathe, he was crumpled again, but than a bright flash blinded the conqueror, the grunt was defeated but took a picture of the young vagrant.

"All right, you beat me again. Here is that useless Pokemon and your stupid parts whatever." The grunt skedaddled away in a hurry. Brendan had no clue why that picture was taken and promptly began returning what had been taken. First was the Captain who met Brendan as he walked out of the cave.

"Oh thank you valiant soul, my boat is open to you anytime."

"Thank you, but where is this boat?"

"Oh shoot, I live just outside Petalberg City, the cottage by the sea. If you are ever there, give me a holler!"

Next was the Devon Goods, Brendan was walking into town; there was a massive group of Devon researchers, entrepreneurs, lobbyists, and finally the main man of the hour: the same sad sap that Brendan had saved twice now. Brendan was appalled by the assembly of employees, were these parts really that important? The employee stepped forth. "Brendan; Mr. Stone, our President would like a word with you."

The Devon Building was the biggest in the city, it was very luxurious inside. He was escorted by a full entourage to the President's office. Inside was a massive yet lonely conference room and his giant oak desk. The President was an impressive man, well build and a well trimmed mustache, his brown suit smelled of good coffee, his white hair gleamed with a special shine. This was Brendan's first meeting with anyone of such prestige. Mr. Stone spoke first: "Brendan, you are a remarkable Trainer, you have helped my humble employee for no reason not once but twice. I can only ask why you would be so selfless?

"Sir with all due respect, this is nothing special." Brendan stated simply. He did a slight bow as if it was customary. Mr. Stone sat aback again, he was expecting demands for rewards or something not this.

"Regardless, you must be commended for your courage and righteousness. As a businessman, I have a proposal for you should you choose to accept it." Mr. Stone shuffled through his desk and passed a manila envelope to Brendan. "That is a letter I would like delivered to my son Steven who is doing some ruin searching in Dewford Town, could you also deliver the goods to Slateport? Your reward would be a high level position in my company."

"I will deliver both of these important items, but I am afraid I will have to decline your generous offer. I'm only seventeen and I have my journey to do, getting gym badges and what not." Brendan once again shocked the President.

"Very well. At least take this. And I will still send some small payment your way whether it be upon your return or to your family." He slid a small orange device towards Brendan, it was shaped like a football, it flipped open and had several applications on it. "That is a Pokenav it has a Map of Hoenn, a calling system, and Internet access. It should help guide you to Dewford, seeing how new you are to Hoenn."

"How'd you know?" Brendan asked.

"Its easy if you practically own the city. I heard about your match with Roxanne, several of my employees were furious about it, but I never imagined that same superb Johtonian would taking on the gym challenge. Dewford also hosts a gym, you would have better luck battling there in private being such a reserved location." Mr. Stone winked at him. "I have no problems working with people as excellent as you. Your region does not define your ethics."

Brendan walked out with a big smile, he finally had a sense of direction and purpose in Hoenn. Tonight he would sleep in Rustboro and tomorrow he would make for Dewford.


End file.
